masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliana T'Nola
Aliana "Matron" Haron T'Nola '''(First name pronounced: Ey-Lee On Nuh) or referred as Yrinana T'Nola', or '''Haron Matron T'Nola', is a highly influential and powerful asari and was the step-mother of Sal Handrew Polaris, acting as a source of inspiration for him as his emerging teenage years proceeded. Birth and Rise to Power Aliana was raised by Mistress Roane T'Nola has her 1st daughter. The result of a genetic mutation, which made her be born with gray-skin, made Aliana the most loved member of the family but their expressed love for her was often held back by her highly defiant personality during her early-to-mid maiden years, most of which was directed to her mother. Reaching Matron stage, she was went to take control over the family fortune after her grandmother, in accordance to her will, left her entire fortune to Aliana. A move that unsatisfied her mother greatly. Using the newly acquired fortune, Aliana followed her grandmothers footsteps to run for seat within the asari government, which would further grant her family more power. Marriage Aliana married Ypran'Raanis nar Adori around the mid-2160's. A major sign of her personal defiance towards her mother and the need of an non-political life. She spent most of her personal funds on physiology research to improve her husbands immune system. Step-Son In 2169, leaving the Citadel to deal with family matters, Matron caught sight of Rami Polaris, struggling to raise her child. Interested in adoption, Matron opted to care for him until he was older and that Rami's financial backing improved. Rami herself, seeing no other alternative, agreed to her offer and Sal was then a part of the T'Nola family. Hopeful to raise her new child in a more normal environment, she planned to cut off potential guardianship from her husband, Ypran T'Nola. Chose not to interfere with family activities, and planned to live in a more middle-class part of the Citadel. The adoption of Sal was made secret in order to avoid any involvement of her family, in fear they would learn that she has developed actual feelings for him and plan to take custody. At age 6, he was taken to Thessia where he would be given the family markings . At age 10, Sal was exposed to massive amounts of eezo and then taken to the nearest hospital after unknown symptoms began starting. Concerned he would develop biotics, in fearing he would be outcast among his human brethren. To keep it a secret, she bribed the hospital staff 5 million credits to keep the matter strictly confidential. After reaching age 14, with Rami having improved her financial standing, she was eventually forced to give Sal away, making his biological mother returning as his parent. A year after leaving him to his birth mother, the Citadel Adoption Agency received news of child abuse of Rami and her husband. Upon his leave from them, an adoption dispute between Caelus Derolus and Mira T'Gosa soon followed. The dispute was soon defused by Matron who used her political influence to achieve parenting rights, returning her as his parental guardian. Personality and Traits Aliana held a personal highly defiant personality towards her mother, who she perceived as demanding and controlling but nevertheless was well-behaved to anyone that was not her. As a mother, Aliana holds a great attachment to her step-son, even go as far to give him combat training during his early teenage years. Throughout her fourteen year life as a mother she pledged to protect him from repugnant influences and decided to become a middle-class family to avoid further family tensions between her and them. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Asari Category:Female Category:Political